Somewhere only we know
by Antipodean Opaleye Dragon
Summary: So, 3 months have passed since The Break-Up. Kurt is still in New York working with Vogue and Nationals have returned. Deciding to attend the show, being a past show-choir member, he is in for the shock of a lifetime. Klaine!


Somewhere only we know; a Klaine Fanfiction.

**So, 3 months have passed since The Break-Up. Kurt is still in New York working with Vogue and Nationals have returned. Deciding to attend the show, being a past show-choir member, he is in for the shock of a lifetime.**

"Rachel, are you sure you don't want to come watch? You remember how much fun we all had on that stage when we were in school." Kurt said as he fixed the scarf around his neck.

"I'm sure. I have to practice this new number for the NYADA showcase. But you have fun!" She called back from the kitchen. Kurt smiled in her direction as he grabbed his wallet and left, calling goodbye to his room-mate.

There was still about half an hour before the show, so he stopped for a bagel and some coffee at Tiffany's. He tried to think about why he was going to the Nationals.

_Because the New Directions are going and I want to support my old team; because I want to see my old friends; because I want to see how they hold up to the other teams. _These were the reasons he told himself, but he knew the real reason. _To see Blaine_. Even after Blaine told him that he cheated on him, Kurt still loved him. Plus, there were so many other things Blaine could have done, the worst off all being not telling him at all.

Pulling himself out of his thought, he entered the large, familiar building and took his seat as the lights flashed, signaling that the show was about to start.

The show was phenomenal, and the New Directions took first place, again. They did a number from Madonna, and they did an original song. Kurt cheered loudly for all of the performing teams. Afterwards, once everyone had calmed down, Kurt decided to find Mr. Shue. He found him sitting at a rather large fountain.

"Mr. Shuesture?" Kurt asked warily. Will looked up at the voice.

"Kurt! How have you been?" He exclaimed, dragging the man into a hug.

"Good, still working for Vogue. Rachel is doing well too. She couldn't make it though, new number for the NYADA showcase." He said, sitting down next to the older man. Kurt tried not to cry as he remembered the fountain. It was the fountain where he had left the love of his life.

"That's great. Tell Rachel I said hi and I wish her the best of luck. But Kurt, there are some people who want to talk to you." Will said, and without missing a beat, voices sounded behind him, but one stood out above the rest.

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

From around a nearby building, Kurt gasped as Blaine, back in his old Warblers uniform, along with the rest of the Warblers and the New Directions, even the ones that had graduated with him, emerged, singing the song Blaine had sang to him when he transferred back to McKinley.

**I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

Blaine approached Kurt, taking his hand. With his other hand, he brushed away the tears that had brimmed over. He pulled Kurt from the seated position and just sang to him.

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

****Blaine began slow dancing with him, staring deeply into his eyes as he sang, like no one else existed.

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

He held their hands to Kurt's heart, just like they had the night of the play, just like after their first time.

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

So much emotion shown in Blaine's eyes; regret, sorrow, pleading, but most prominently, Love. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from him as his heart melted.

**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know**

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Blaine kissed him. Right on the lips, while the Warblers and the New Directions kept the song going. It felt like days passed as they kissed by the fountain.

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**

Blaine pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's'. Tears poured down Blaine's cheeks as he continued to sing;

_**(And if you have a minute, why don't we go) **_**Ooh! **_**  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?)**_** Ooh!**

**Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know**

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I am sorry that I cheated on you. I am sorry that I allowed you to leave me without fighting for you. For the past 2 months, I have only ever thought about you. I was selfish, I was stupid, and I was wrong. Please Kurt, please forgive me. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you." Blaine pleaded for his forgiveness, sitting down at the fountain. Kurt smiled through his tears.

"Blaine, you don't need to apologize. Yes, it was stupid and wrong for you to cheat on me, but there were worse things that you could have done. You could have not told me at all. For the past 2 months, I have only regretted leaving you. I never stopped loving you." He whispered, pulling his love back in for another kiss. His heart soared as he wove his fingers in the gelled, black locks.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. This was where they belonged; together. A place only they knew.


End file.
